Sobre lobos solitários e adolescentes hiperativos
by Odd Ellie
Summary: 25 sentenças sobre Derek e Stiles - Derek/Stiles


**Sobre lobos solitários e adolescentes hiperativos **

**1. Olhar : **Stiles tinha lido em uma reportagem sobre comportamento em uma revista cientifica que encarar alguém por mais de 20 segundos indicava o desejo de sexo ou de assassinato. Ele realmente esperava que naquele caso não fosse a segunda opção.

**2. Irritante :** No começo ele podia até achar Stiles irritante, mas sabia que podia confiar nele.

**3. Inveja :** Scott havia notado que Stiles tinha apreciado um pouco demais ver Derek sem se contorcendo gemendo contra o chão, na hora achou que isso havia acontecido pela antipatia que havia entre os dois, mas no caminho de volta para casa ele o pegou murmurando para si mesmo que ele nunca havia sentido tanta vontade de ser um chão antes.

**4. Diferente : **Stiles já tinha concluído que achar Derek Hale atraente apenas provava que seus olhos estavam em bom funcionamento, mas o fato de ele estar começando a gostar um pouco dele era algo completamente diferente.

**5. Perguntas : **Scott já achava ruim o suficiente quando Stiles ficava lhe perguntando se ele era atraente para caras gays, mas ter que ouvir seu melhor amigo se indagando se ele era atraente para Derek Hale era bem pior.

**6. Variação : **Ao ficar perto de Derek ele variava entre se sentir aterrorizado ou excitado. Ou é claro as duas emoções ao mesmo tempo.

**7. Miguel :**Danny até podia ser gay mas ele nunca olharia para um dos seus primos do jeito que Stiles olhava para o dele.

**8. Creep :** "Okay talvez seja só a minha impressão mas ele parece passar bem mais parte do seu tempo em vestiários masculinos e no quarto de garotos adolescentes do que seria apropriado"

**9. Opostos :** Eles eram diferentes em quase tudo, e até mesmo Scott sabia o que acontecia quando opostos se encontravam.

**10. Camisa : **Derek acabou ficando com a camisa que Stiles havia lhe emprestado, mal dava para usá-la, era muito pequena para ser usada mas ele gostava demais do cheiro que ela tinha para conseguir devolver ou jogar fora.

**11. Desenho : **Toda vez que se distraia Stiles acabava desenhando a espiral tripla da tatuagem de Derek no canto de seu caderno, não era o hábito que mais se orgulhava mas pelo menos não eram coraçõezinhos ao redor da letra D.

**12. Idiota : **Derek achava que Scott era um idiota em todos os aspectos da sua vida exceto pela sua escolha de amigos.

**13. Twilight : **Stiles achava que fazia um pouco de sentido afinal ele sempre havia sido do Team Jacob, o problema é que essa associação fazia dele Bela Swan.

**14. Objetivo : **Objetivo desse ano : fazer Derek Hale sorrir mais vezes.

**15. Nome :** O dia em que ele percebeu que sentia algo a mais por Derek foi quando notou que tinha dito o nome dele tantas vezes quanto Scott havia dito o de Allison.

**16. Vantagem :** Lobisomens além de poderem ouvir pelo ritmo das batidas do coração quando alguém estava mentindo podiam também cheirar quando alguém se sentia atraído sexualmente por outra pessoal. Stiles considerava isso uma vantagem bem cruel.

**17. Errado : **Scott estava errado (grande surpresa) quanto a sua classificação de Derek Hale, ele era completamente solitário mas não tinha de maneira nenhuma escolhido isso.

**18. Beijo : **Derek tinha concluído que maneira mais efetiva de fazer com que Stiles calasse a boca era a cobrir a dele com a sua.

**19. Melhor :** Derek se sentia um pouco culpado por isso mas as vezes ele desejava que o Alpha tivesse mordido Stiles ao invés de Scott naquela noite, ele teria dado um lobisomem bem melhor, mas também ser melhor do que Scott não era exatamente difícil.

**20. Cuidar :** Eles sempre haviam sido os que cuidavam dos outros, era bom ter alguém que cuidasse deles para variar.

**21. Fixação Oral** : Bem aquilo oficializava a questão : Stiles colocaria basicamente qualquer coisa dentro de sua boca.

**22. Estranho :** Stiles supunha que seria bem estranho apresentar a seu pai alguém que ele uma vez havia acusado de assassinato como seu novo namorado.

**23. Pais : **A verdade é que se não fosse por eles Scott já estaria morto a muito tempo, mas quando os outros começam a se referir a eles como os pais dele ninguém ficou muito satisfeito.

**24. Bem :** Derek não era de maneira nenhuma um otimista mas Stiles as vezes o fazia acreditar que tudo ia ficar bem.

**25. Porque :**"Porque eu ?"

"Porque eu sempre quis ter um namorado que parasse de me beijar para fazer perguntas idiotas"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


End file.
